Rune Factory 4 Pairings
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Because I'm having HUGE writer's block, I'll be taking oneshot requests. Please see inside for rules and details. (YAOI AND YURI PAIRINGS ONLY PLEASE)
1. Intro

Rune Factory 4 Pairings

**This is more or less to get my creative juices flowing. Submit any oneshots you'd like, provided it meets the following requirements:**

**- No het pairings. Yaoi and Yuri only. I just don't like any het pairings for this game.**

**- If a oneshot involves the two characters having a child, please don't try and describe them. I have my own ideas for each pairing's child, what they look like, and how they act.**

**- No M rated stuff. If you want M rated stuff, ask someone else because I won't write it.**

**Now, in case you are wondering, here are my preferred pairings. You CAN request different ones, though.**

**(They are in order of favorites to least favorites btw)**

**YAOI: Doug/Dylas, Lest/Arthur, Lest/Vishnal, Lest/Kiel, Lest/Leon, Lest/Dylas, Lest/Doug. (Any other pairings WILL BE accepted)**

**YURI: Frey/Venti, Margaret/Forte, Dolce/Pico, Frey/Xiao Pai, Illuminata/Amber, Frey/Dolce, Frey Amber, Frey/Margaret, Frey/Forte. (Any other pairings WILL BE accepted)**

**Also, if you'd like, you can...**

**- Request multi-chaptered ones, but they can't be more than five chapters in length, and I'll put it in its own story.**

**- I'll give a shoutout to anyone, like if you request it for someone's birthday, because you were too busy or something.**

**Please just fill out this form and I'll do the request.**

Summary:

Pairing:

Song: (If it's a songfic)

**If it's a birthday fic, tell me so under summary, like **(This is for: *insert person's name/penname here*) **And I will happily wish them a Happy Birthday/Merry Christmas/Whatever.**

**Hmm... I believe I've covered all the bases. So, request away.**

**Ahem... I'd like to do a oneshot about how two guys or two girls are having kids... But I don't know how to word it exactly. Basically, Arthur gets this shipment from some wizard person or whatever, and it has these potions, which basically make ANYONE pregnant. Even a guy. And then, Arthur, not knowing what the potions do (The wizard doesn't say, he just says they're magic) starts handing them out... But you can't JUST drink it. You still have to have a... Mate... But even if you're a girl and your mate is another girl, if you love them enough the potion will take effect just from the surge of emotions. THE END.**

**(Stupid reason is stupid)**


	2. DougDylas No1

A Christmas Wish

**This came to me while I was playing RF 4, and on Christmas, Dylas said "Wishes huh? I only have one" and then AFTER the festival, at night, he just said "..."**

**I do not own RF 4. Or Doug and Dylas would actually admit their love within five minutes of meeting each other. (Well alright maybe not THAT fast...)**

Dylas stared blankly out the window. It was about evening, on Christmas day, and all this talk about wishes only made him nervous, conflicted, and all he wanted was to stay in his room all day.

_Not like that wish would come true anyway..._

Dylas sighed, wiping his eye on the back of his hand.

"I'm an idiot..."

He could not have believed this more... The only way would be if he fell harder for him. And that seemed to happen every time he saw his face.

"Dylas?"

Arthur's voice shocked him, and he turned to stare blankly at the Prince, who was holding hands with his boyfriend, Lest.

"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying" Lest asked. Dylas swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Aren't you going to watch the stars tonight?" Arthur inquired, to which Dylas shook his head.

"Don't you want to make a wish?" Lest asked.

"The wish I'd make... Wouldn't ever come true"

"Not if you don't work for it" Lest pointed out. When Dylas only stared, he continued.

"No matter how impossible it is, if you work for it, it can happen"

"Indeed. Wishes may not be magic or anything, but when you wish for anything, I believe you get incentive to keep trying for it to come true" Arthur added. Dylas sighed.

"Maybe so, but no matter how hard I work..."

Dylas didn't dare finish his sentence. He didn't dare tell them his secret desire to be with that fiery, redheaded dwarf.

"Well... You should still come and socialize. Everyone's flipping out because they haven't seen you all day yesterday or today, and I think Kiel's spreading rumors that you turned back into a horse" Lest informed him. With that, the prince and the farmer left.

Dylas sat there for a few moments, contemplating what was just said.

_Everyone?... They were just generalizing... Doug probably doesn't give a damn_.

Even so, he didn't want to worry Porcoline and Margaret like that. Who knows how badly Margaret would freak out?

So, he stood up slowly. He had already put on his clothes earlier in the day, for some reason, so he headed out the door.

-x-

Everyone was pleased to see that he was out. He looked up at the dimming sky, and guessed that he probably had about an hour or so to find Doug and at least wish him a Merry Christmas.

It actually wasn't too hard. He looked up towards the Observatory and there he was, staring out into space. Smiling softly, he went to greet him.

When he made it to the top, he went to stand at Doug's side. For a few minutes, neither spoke.

"Merry Christmas" he finally choked out. Doug glanced at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"You too"

Dylas sighed. He placed his hand on the railing. He would stay there until Doug told him to leave.

But, his heart pounded as the sky grew darker and Doug didn't say a word. He glanced down nervously, trying to calm the blush that threatened to cover his face.

"You okay?"

Doug's voice startled him, and his head shot up, eyes wide. Doug was now staring at him, clearly confused.

"Y-yeah... Fine..."

Doug stared for a few more moments, then shrugged and turned back to the sky.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah..."

His stomach was churning. Why couldn't he leave?! Why wouldn't Doug _tell him_ to leave?!

His mouth went dry. He knew he loved Doug, but was it possible that those feelings were returned?

Doug looked back at him again, and this time, he looked worried.

"Dude, your face is bright red. I think you should go home"

"I told you, I'm fine!"

Even he winced at the harsh tone he used. Even during their fights, he had never, ever used such a horrible, nasty tone...

Doug looked down, as though he were afraid to look him in the eye. Dylas stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to say something, _anything..._

When he noticed that Doug was shaking. At first, he thought he was just cold, but then he saw something splash to the floor, and he realized.

Doug was _crying._

He hesitantly placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulder, a pang going through his heart when he flinched.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to come out like..."

Doug nervously looked up. Their eyes met. Doug took a step closer.

Dylas gently cupped Doug's face in his hands, then paused, waiting for some sort of protest. But no, Doug leaned into his touch. He smiled at the redhead, the person he'd loved for so, so long... Doug smiled back, and that was all it took before he gently leaned down, pressing their lips together.

If you asked Dylas how it felt to finally kiss the one person he could truly say he loves, for the first time, he would have no words. He could never describe the intense feeling he felt. Even 'perfect' just wasn't good enough.

All he knew was that after the kiss, the only thing that felt even better was hearing Doug's next words...

"I love you"


	3. LestKiel No1

Just a Simple Misunderstanding

**EEEEEEEEE THANK YOU I FINALLY GOT A SPECIFIC REQUEST.**

**I could have easily done one of the other two... But they gave no plot, so I felt a bit uninspired. THANK YOU TO THE PERSON WHO REQUESTED THIS Lest/Kiel!**

**Enjoy! I do not own RF4.**

Lest smiled, as he spoke with Forte. They were talking about random things, as they always did when they happened to meet.

"Lest, are you angry with Kiel?"

The sudden question startled him. He stared at the knight in shock. How could he ever be angry with Kiel?!

"Why would you ask that?" his voice shook slightly, and he made a mental note to slap himself later.

"Because you've been avoiding him. He's getting depressed" Forte looked a little angry now, and it scared him.

"I-I have not! I haven't avoided him!"

"Yes you have. He thinks you hate him"

Lest didn't know what to say. He certainly didn't hate Kiel, but what could he say? That he was in love with him?

No, that would never go over well.

"I don't hate him! He's my friend!"

"...Then you should go tell him that"

The thought of seeing Kiel again made Lest get butterflies in his stomach.

"Come on, he's at the house"

Forte grabbed Lest by the arm and forcibly _dragged_ Lest to her home, and inside. Lest looked nervously at Forte before walking hesitantly into Kiel's room.

Before he could say anything to the blond, Forte slammed the door behind him.

"I know you were lying! Whatever's wrong, you two had better resolve it!" she shouted. Lest gulped nervously, turning to look at Kiel, who was staring blankly at his desk, as though he hadn't even heard Lest come in.

"Why are you here?" Kiel asked suddenly. His voice was angry, bitter, as though Lest had killed everyone he ever cared about.

"What?" Lest could only utter the one word.

"You obviously hate me! Why the hell are you here?!" Kiel was shouting now, as he turned to glare fiercely at the farmer-slash-prince.

"I don't hate you!"

"Then why were you avoiding me?!"

"I wasn't!"

"Really?! Because whenever I walked into a room for the past MONTH, you would RUN out! Tell me, how is THAT not avoiding me?!"

"Okay, FINE! I was avoiding you!"

"I _KNEW IT!_ You do hate me..."

Kiel quieted down, sobbing, his tears falling to the floor like rain. Lest's heart shattered at the sight.

"Wh-why Lest?... Why do you h-hate m-me?"

Almost immediately after that, Lest crossed the distance between them, pulling Kiel into a deep embrace, as he started to cry softly.

"I don't hate you..." he whispered.

"Then why..."

Lest paused. This was it. He was taking the biggest risk of his life, and it could either make him the happiest man in the world, or drive him into a world of eternal despair. He took a deep breath, holding Kiel tighter as he whispered the three aching words that he absolutely needed to say.

"I love you, Kiel"

He heard Kiel gasp, and then he heard him sob even harder, clutching Lest as though he were his only weight holding him to the world.

"I love you too Lest!"

Lest gently touched Kiel's chin, lifting his head so they could look each other in the eye. Kiel's were overflowing with tears, happy ones this time. He used his thumb to wipe them away, smiling as Kiel leaned into his touch. He leaned down, slowly, as if waiting for Kiel to object. He didn't, Kiel only closed his eyes and leaned in as well.

Their lips met.

If you asked either of them to describe it... They both would have agreed. The feeling was equal to being launched into the air on a firework. The rush, the feeling that you're flying, and then the high you're on even after you separate. They slowly opened their eyes, and smiled when they realized that they weren't dreaming.


End file.
